Te debo este sueño
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Ahora que ya no estan juntos lo unico que le quedan son esos sueños, esos recuerdos que la hacen sentir mas cerca de él.


**Solo la pequeña historia es de mi total autoría, los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki .**

 **Advertencia: Material apto solo para mayores de 18 años y de criterio amplio, si no gustas leer este tipo de contenidos aún estas a tiempo de no seguir leyendo.**

 ** _Te debo este sueño._**

 ** _Por Cielo Azul A_**

 ** _GF 2015_**

Camino rumbo a casa después de un día ajetreado, me gusta hacer esta rutina porque me ayuda a dejar un poco atrás las dificultades del día en el hospital, amo mi trabajo pero también es difícil cuando hay que enfrentarse a una perdida a una mala noticia a ver el adiós a un ser querido donde sabemos que pasara un tiempo indefinido de volver a encontrarlo pues soy de las personas que piensan que hay una vida más allá de esta terrenal y ahí es posible volver a encontrarse y creo fielmente que las personas nunca se van por completo mientras las mantengamos vivas en nuestros recuerdos.

Recuerdos tuyos los mantengo vivos con ferviente certeza, mi afecto hacia ti jamás me abandonara no podría suceder porque estas tan cerca de mi corazón que eres como ese latido que lo mantiene con vida sin importar las circunstancias.

Llego a mi apartamento y solo una tenue luz sale de mi habitación, cuelgo el abrigo en el perchero y dejo las llaves y el bolso, me dirijo a la cocina y saco una botella de vino, saco una copa y vierto vino en ella, a mi paso voy deshaciéndome de las prendas que en este momento me estorban abro la puerta y tú me esperas ahí, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama con esa sonrisa que enciende mi deseo y desarma mi alma, tu aguda mirada me posee de una forma tan íntima que no dudaría en entregarme en este instante, ese azul que siempre me cautiva me hace sentir ya tus caricias.

Tienes una copa de vino en las manos, das un sorbo de el y puedo ver cómo te deleitas con su exquisito cuerpo.

-Ven, quiero darte un poco de beber.

No lo dudo ni por un instante y dejo la copa que llevaba en la mano sobre la cómoda mientras me reúno contigo, me tomas de la mano y me invitas a sentarme junto a ti, vuelves a sorber un poco más de vino y lentamente te acerca a mí, tomas mis labios de la forma que solo tú sabes hacerlo, tan dulce y entregado a este beso, el sabor de tu boca es tan placentero como lo demás con lo que me deleitare.

 **Te busco en la noche  
te encuentro entre sueños  
te advierto que traigo desnudos: el alma y el cuerpo.  
Anclada en tus manos  
me gasto en tus besos  
no hay nada, ni el aire más puro se cuela tan dentro.**

Tu toque es tan suave como el deslizar de una seda sobre mi cuerpo y tan intenso como una dosis de adrenalina, tu aliento embriagador como el vino que he bebido de tus labios y cada día agradezco las diferentes formas de amar que he aprendido a tu lado y me siento feliz de que tú también me consideres tu maestra.

Alejas de mí tus labios y una sonrisa adorna tu rostro, te llevas a la boca nuevamente el vino lo viertes por mi cuello y lames lentamente hasta degustarlo en mis pechos donde mamas de ellos cada gota de placer, te extasías con ellos.

-Dame de beber.

Me susurras al oído esas palabras y la forma tan intensa en que lo pides me hace sentir que podría darte cualquier cosa que pidieras, me miras fijamente y tus azules ojos me dicen que me espera más gozo; me recuestas en la cama y construyes un camino de besos desde el cuello pasando por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi monte de venus, sorbes más vino, dejas la copa y viertes en mi ombligo el vino, este se derrama pero tú vas por el, mientras el liquido tinto cae entre mis piernas tu las separas a tu antojo y me dejas a tu merced, me acaricias con la lengua y bebes lo que te ofrezco, yo sin ningún pudor te pido más, me succionas con fuerza y tu hábil lengua encuentra mi punto a,b,c,d hasta llegar pasar el y.

 **y vamos volando sin alas  
y vamos restando silencios  
si no me despiertas...te debo este sueño...**

Tu cálido cuerpo junto al mío fundiéndose y construyendo uno solo, tus dedos suaves recorriendo los lugares que alguna vez fueron castos y que no habían tenido el regocijo de unas manos diestras como las tuyas y una veneración infinita como la que me dedicas, susurras a mi oído lo que yo deseo y eso me provoca suspiros, me haces el amor como tantas veces lo imagine y me regalas tanta dicha.

Osada me siento y quiero beber de ti, me ruedo y quedas bajo mi cuerpo, me empotro en tu miembro, tomas mis caderas y me llevas en un cadencioso vaivén, gozas conmigo cada envite que me haces, tomo del vino que queda en la copa y bebo de ella te ofrezco mis labios y bebes de ellos, recorro tu rostro, tu pecho, abandono tu cuerpo pero lo sigo venerando con besos llego a tu abdomen me deslizo un poco mas abajo y me deleito con lo que veo, tu virilidad imponente me invita a saborearla la encajo en mi boca la paladeo con mi lengua hasta que te arranco suspiros, bebo tu vino que me entregas porque este es nuestro momento

 **OH...a la luz del amanecer  
me voy despertando y sigo soñando de tanto querer  
OH...a la luz del amanecer  
me quedo este sueño y soñando que vas a volver **

Nos amamos sin prisa con tiempo, hasta caernos rendidos, el amanecer nos sorprende y esta ocasión es especial porque tengo la dicha de contemplar tu desnudez, tu calma, tu virilidad, cuido tu sueño y disfruto el momento, porque este es nuestro tiempo.

 **Le vamos robando  
trocitos al tiempo  
y así comprendemos lo mucho que vale un momento...  
Sentada en el aire  
colgados del viento  
miramos el mundo que es distinto si tu no estas dentro... **

Mi cuerpo te extraña si tú no estás dentro más en este momento disfruto el recuerdo de la noche vivida y porque sé que pronto me dedicaras un día, una tarde o una noche más de placer, en la cama, en la cocina o en la sala, donde nos sorprenda el deseo y nos exijan nuestros cuerpos.

 **y vamos volando sin alas  
y vamos restando silencios  
si no me despiertas...te debo este sueño...**

Un tintineo se escucha a lo lejos pero no quiero ir a ver, porque presiento lo que es y entonces despertare, el tintineo es insistente y me obliga a recordar que todo fue un sueño que solo fue un recuerdo, uno más que acompañan cada amanecer.

 **OH...a la luz del amanecer  
me voy despertando y sigo soñando de tanto querer  
OH...a la luz del amanecer  
me quedo este sueño y sigo soñando que vas a volver **

Extiendo el brazo al tintineo y me encuentro a misma desnuda entre sabanas tristes que añoran tu cuerpo porque esta lejanía no es justa, porque estos sueños ahora son mi única compañía.

 **Te busco en la noche.**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Canción: Te debo este sueño

Interprete Rosana

Te invito a leer "Tu recuerdo divino" para saber el desenlace de esta historia.

 **Otros trabajos de la autora.**

 ***Amor sobre hielo**

 ***Cuando me miras así**

 ***Albert pide un deseo**

 ***Creo en ti (songfic)**

 ***Tu recuerdo divino (songfic)**


End file.
